Don't Make the Same Mistake
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: Let's hope he's not stupid enough to make the same mistake. Shannon/OC. One-shot. For Sweet Corruption.


**A/N: So I'm writing this because of an inspiration from talking to Britt last night. This is dedicated to Jeff Hardy because he's just that awesome - and honest. Any resemblance to real life people is purely a cowinkydink.**

Jeff watched Shannon pull at his jacket self-consciously, standing in front of the three-way mirror to check out the rest of his tux. He didn't look happy; he actually looked uncomfortable. Maybe he was finally realizing his decision to get married was not only stupid, but suicidal.

"Do you know how much time we have?" Shan asked quietly, glancing at Jeff's reflection.

Jeff looked at his watch. "About five minutes."

Shan let out a quick breath, running his hand back through his hair. "Okay. I guess I'm ready."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Jeff crossed his arms, leaning all of his weight on one foot. "You sure you know what you're doin', Shan?"

"Do I have a choice?" Shan laughed awkwardly and looked away.

"Course you do."

Shan stared at Jeff for the longest time, swallowing hard. "No. I'm... Let's go."

* * *

"You stupid _bitch_!" Julia ripped her veil off, tossing it to the side. "You ruined my veil!"

"I'm sorry!" MacKenzie sighed and looked at Britt, who was leaning back against the wall, glaring daggers at the bride. She turned back to Julia. "You said to pin it down, so I did."

"No, I _didn't_." She huffed and turned back to the mirror, pulling at her dress. "Of _course _I had to pick the retards that Shannon's friends with to be in my bridal party."

"And how _grateful_ we are," Britt grumbled.

Julia spun around. "What'd you say?"

"Nothin'."

Julia narrowed her eyes. "Stupid bitch."

"What a range of vocabulary you have." Britt sighed and stood up, snatching the bouquet of flowers from the table beside her. "Are you almost ready? You're not getting any younger, you know."

"Get out!" Julia screeched. "How dare you insult me!"

MacKenzie frowned, looking at Britt. "Maybe we should go..."

"No! Just her." Julia fixed her necklace. "I need you to stay."

"Why?"

"You need to make sure no one steps on my train."

Britt rolled her eyes. "Good luck, Mack."

* * *

"Oh, Jesus. Oh, God. Holy _shit_." Shannon gripped at his chest, pacing the hallway right outside the church. "Oh, Jesus Christ. Oh, shit. Oh, _fuck_."

"Shan, we _are_ in a church."

"I don't know if I can do this, Jeff." Shannon screeched to a stop, latching his hands onto Jeff's shoulders. "I can't do this. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because! I... It's too soon!"

"Then tell her that."

"But... it'll humiliate her! She'll hate me! She'll never speak to me again!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

Shannon shook him. "This isn't funny! This is my _life_."

"So she breaks up with you, big deal."

"It _is _a big deal, Jeff!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone better." Jeff looked away. "And younger."

Shannon glared at him. "Oh, yeah? Like _who_?"

Jeff shrugged. "MacKenzie has a thing for you."

Shannon slowly let go of his grip, his eyes softening as he stepped back. He could feel his heart start to beat a little faster. "Really?"

Jeff nodded.

Shannon shook it off. "No, she's too young for me."

"Shan, she's twenty-two."

"That's way too young for me."

"But you'll marry someone older than you?"

Shan looked away. "That's not the same thing."

"You're right. It's _completely _different."

"Shut up, this is serious." Shannon walked away, putting his hand against one of the windows that opened up to the meadow behind the building. He sighed and watched the clouds pass. "I don't know what to do."

"If you're sayin' that, don't get married."

"But I have to."

"No, you _don't_."

Shan swallowed, looking up at the weak reflection of Jeff in the window. "I owe it to her."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. Matt said the _same thing_ the day he and Britt got married, too. That he _owed_ it to her."

Shannon shook his head, thumping it against the glass. "You think I'm makin' a mistake?"

"The biggest mistake of your life."

* * *

"Oh my God, Shannon better be wearing a tux, or I swear – "

Britt rolled her eyes. "You'll _what_? Make him go home and change?"

Julia glared at her, plucking one of the roses in her bouquet. "You're such a bitch. I can't imagine what Matt sees in you."

"Ain't that ironic," Britt muttered.

MacKenzie sighed, looking down the long corridor. She could see two people at the end, and one was pacing, throwing his hands out, muttering to himself. The other just leaned back against the stone wall, shaking his head.

Mack grabbed Britt's arm. "Is that Shan and Jeff?"

Britt squinted. "I think so. Aren't they supposed to be up there?"

"Yeah." Mack put her flowers in Britt's hands. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Shannon looked up when he heard heels clacking. His heart practically exploded when he saw MacKenzie walking toward him, looking prettier than ever in her bridesmaid dress.

"God, she's a knock-out," he whispered dazedly.

Jeff grinned. "Ain't she?"

"Hey, guys." Mack smiled softly, raising a brow. "Aren't you supposed to be in the front of the church?"

"Yeah, but Shan's havin' a panic attack."

"Shut up." Shannon whacked Jeff's chest, blushing when he saw MacKenzie staring at him. "What're you lookin' at?"

Mack shook her head. "Nothing. You just look nice in a tux."

Shannon gulped. "Thanks. You look... I mean, you look real nice too."

"Thanks." She crossed her arms. "You should... probably get to where you're supposed to be. Julia's getting impatient."

Jeff cocked a brow at Shannon.

He sighed. "Uh... yeah. We should."

They started to walk away, but Shannon glanced back at MacKenzie, who was staring at him with the saddest look on her face. He stopped moving and turned, but she looked away, heading back down the hall.

Shannon closed his eyes. "Fuck."

"Shan, you comin'?"

He sighed and nodded, running to catch up with Jeff.

* * *

"I always thought it'd be me," MacKenzie whispered.

"Aren't we supposed to walk down with the guys? Why are we going by ourselves? This is retarded."

Mack looked at Britt. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No. What'd you say?"

"I said I always thought this would be me."

Britt frowned, putting her arm around her. "It should be you."

"Right. Shan doesn't see me as anything more than a sister."

"He shouldn't see Julia as anything more than a grandma, but he does." She shook her slightly, smiling. "Maybe he'll realize what he's doing and stop it before it's too late."

"Will you bitches shut up?" Julia hissed, pushing them roughly. "It's time for you to walk down!"

* * *

"You can still call this off, Shan," Jeff whispered.

Shannon shook his head, swallowing the dryness at the back of his throat. "No. It's... It's already started."

"Just remember – it's not over till the old bitch sings."

Shan smiled softly. "Is that how the sayin' goes?"

"Seemed appropriate."

Shannon sighed and watched Britt practically sprint down the aisle, laughing when she saw the look on Julia's face. She high-fived Matt, who was sitting in the front row, and went over to her spot.

Shan laughed quietly, but the breath caught in his throat when MacKenzie started walking toward him. He never realized it before, but she was goddamn beautiful. And she looked almost radiant, like it was _her_ wedding, and _she_ was marrying him. The thought alone made him smile stupidly.

"MacKenzie looks pretty," Jeff whispered.

"I know."

"Maybe you should marry her instead."

Shan glared at Jeff, his heart pounding when the wedding march started. Although the thought of marrying MacKenzie seemed more tempting than marrying Julia at the moment, he knew it was already too late.

* * *

"If anyone has any objection to this union, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

MacKenzie closed her eyes and shifted, praying to God someone spoke up. But after the standard pause, the minister kept speaking.

"I totally should've stopped this wedding," Britt whispered. "Then Julia would try to attack me and I'd have a reason to beat her ass."

MacKenzie let a giggle slip, and Julia glared at them, returning her attention back to the minister.

Shannon looked like he was about to pass out. He glanced at MacKenzie.

"Breathe," she mouthed, and grinned.

A smile slowly slid its way across Shannon's face and he inhaled deeply, keeping his eyes on Mack for the rest of the ceremony.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Julia's smile was fake as she turned to Shannon and said, "I do."

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Shan kept staring at MacKenzie.

"Shan," Jeff whispered, with a little nudge.

Shannon jumped and looked down at Julia's hand, which was out for him to put the ring on.

Julia's smile wavered a little. "Shannon, say I do."

Shannon shook his head and stepped back. "I... I can't." He looked at MacKenzie once more, then back at Julia. "I'm sorry."

* * *

MacKenzie closed her eyes and let out the smallest sigh of relief.

"Oh, Christ." Britt laughed. "Shit's about to go _down_!"

When Mack opened her eyes again, she saw that Julie's hand was already in a fist. "You can't _what_?" she hissed, eyes on fire.

"I can't get married." Shannon glanced at MacKenzie, smiling softly. "At least, to you."

Julia's bouquet connected with his head before the words even left his lips. "You stupid son of a bitch! I knew you would do this to me!"

Shannon laughed and stepped back, shielding his head from the flower attack.

"How dare you! You stupid little boy. Nothing but an immature asshole!"

The crowd was gasping as Julia hurled the remains of her flowers at Shannon's chest, turning to the priest with tears in her eyes. "He can't do this, right? He can't ditch right now, can he?"

The priest shrugged. "I'm sorry, miss."

Julia continued her bitching, but Shannon wasn't even listening. He slowly walked over to MacKenzie, eyes burning, and smirked at her. "What're you doin' right now?"

MacKenzie blushed. "Um... Nothing. Why?"

"What a cowinkydink." He held out his hand. "Wanna get a drink?"

"Party at my house!" Matt exclaimed, standing up. "Everyone's invited!" He frowned and glanced at Julia. "Well... except you. That'd be a little awkward."

Julia looked like her head was about to explode, but she just stayed perfectly still, her fingers clenching into her palms tightly.

Shannon was even closer to MacKenzie now, his hair brushing against her forehead, the smallest smile on his face. "Guess we can just drink at Matt's house."

MacKenzie grinned. "Guess so."

Jeff stepped up to them. "Ready to go?"

Shannon nodded and smiled at MacKenzie once more, dragging her with him as they walked toward the door.

"Where are you _going_?" Julia screeched.

Shannon turned around, eyebrow raised. "I'm leavin'. Where are you goin'?"

Julia started shaking she was so furious. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Because, _Julia._" Jeff turned around, grinning at her. "He's not gonna make the same mistake he did with Crystal."

Shannon shrugged. "Yeah. What he said."

**A/N: YAY JEFF! I was laughing evilly the entire time I wrote it. :D Review.**


End file.
